Selcouth
by jbae654
Summary: Selcouth (adj) - unfamiliar, rare, strange & yet marvelous! Written for The Prince and The Heiress Community Vegebul Smutfest Fall 2017! Starts out innocent and escalates quickly - enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1 Prompt 1 - Soft Blushes**

* * *

His lips were so soft that for a moment she almost forgot how to kiss back. The man before her was many things, violent and brutal, proud and determined, hardened not only by constant war but also unimaginable loss. Never would she have assumed that there was any part of Vegeta that was soft; but against all odds his lips were. Full and soft like they had been made for kissing alone, it was almost inconceivable that these very same lips could spew insults as cold as the never ending ice of the Arctic.

His touch was gentle, almost shy and probing, and Bulma found herself distantly wondering if he was being gentle for her sake; for he could easily hurt her without any effort, or, if he was inexperienced. A thought that seemed preposterous given his age and his assured demeanor in any situation he had encountered so far. A man who had seen the end of countless worlds, had brought death upon those planets like he had been sent by the devil himself, had surely kissed a female in his over 30 years of life.

The tug of Vegeta's teeth on her lower lip brought her back to the present. The late afternoon sun was dancing in his dark mane and his right hand had found the back of her neck, thumb stroking her temple. His eyes, heavy lidded and lowered, but not fully closed - reminding her that he likely never trusted anybody - focused intently on her lips. The very lips he was now nipping lightly. Vegeta was a man with single minded focus, a trait that had often driven her nearly insane in the past, whatever it was that he fixed his attention on became an obsession, training himself to the brink of death was the main one. It had cost her nothing but time, money and nerves as he went through battle-drone after battle-drone in his quest for power and ascension, it had escalated when he blew up the Gravity Chamber.

But now, being on the receiving end of this unbending focus, Bulma found herself enjoying the ways in which the Saiyan Prince approached everything he did, pouring himself completely into the task at hand.

A part of her was reeling at the truth that she was being kissed by Vegeta, even more so that she enjoyed it. Her and Yamcha had been over for a while now, he had been her longest relationship and he had become an open book to her, unlike the man she was currently kissing; he was mystery to her, temperamental and dangerous, and she knew nothing about him other than the fact that one day he very well might try to kill them all.

Her curiosity had started all of this, on a whim she had invited the temperamental alien and a few months later - again on a whim - one late lonely evening she had started dreaming of what it would be like to be with him in an intimate manner. Not just the kissing they were currently participating in, but the whole nine yards. Naked skin on naked skin, ripping a hole into the wall that surrounded him and getting to see that stoic face flush in the heat of lust and passion. Discovering what he sounded like when he moaned. Experience the way in which his muscles would ripple under his skin, feel how his skin would become damp from the physical exertion and gratification, taste how his skin would turn slightly salty from something other than the sweat of strenuous training all by his handsome self.

Bulma's hips rolled on their own accord, as her brain caught up on just how close she was to actually experience the things she so far had only dreamed of. During the course of the last few minutes of fiery lip locking her leg had come up and hooked itself around his firm waist on its own accord. The angle provided her now with great access to grind her dampening core into his groin, which was straining against his tight workout shorts.

It had all started out like one of their usual arguments, he broke the Gravity Room, she yelled at him to be more careful, he yelled back that her inventions were feeble, she ended up fixing them while fuming at him. This time around he had managed to overload the electrical circuit and she had been standing outside, on the back side of the large dome, trying to assess the damage that had been done to the overall system.

 _His mouth found the line of her jaw, following it to her ear, where sharp teeth gently tucked her earlobe, making Bulma bite her lip to suppress a moan. His large chest vibrated with the intoxicating mixture of a low groan and a chuckle before returning to her mouth, gently nipping her upper lip for entrance._

Vegeta had been hot on her heels, he always was when it came to the repairs surrounding his training equipment, looking over her shoulder in the soft orange glow of the descending evening. When she had looked over her shoulder at him she had seen the last soft rays of the sun reflecting in his dark hair, drawing fiery patterns of Auburn and brown into his gravity defying spikes and making his eyes glow in a manner that only underlined how alien he truly was. His focus was directed to the electrical whirl of wires inside the open panel, allowing her this one private moment to truly study him.

 _Her hands were on his neck, for the first time physically appreciating how wide it was, before her fingers intertwined themselves in the short hair at the back of his neck, giving an experimental tuck, while familiarizing herself with the foreign texture of dark mane._

The way his eyebrows were strong and thick, but clearly defined, leading down to a straight nose that only served to highlight the symmetrical features of his face. Vegeta was attractive, not only because he was muscled and fit, but also in the very structure of his bones. She wondered distantly if facial symmetry was a feature only humans enjoyed, or if he had been perceived as impressive and handsome by members of his own race. Saiyans did not strike her as the group of people to spend much time agonizing over the symmetrical shape of their face, then again her sample size was rather small.

 _His tongue danced with hers in a manner so playful that the corners of her mouth curled upward, smiling into their shared kiss before giving his tongue a rough sucking with a mischievous giggle. Vegeta drew away, clearly, she had taken him by surprise, his eyes found her own dancing with friskiness and a fraction of a second later his lips had found hers again. Going in for the chase and returning the gesture with thrilling excitement._

That's when she had noticed his lips. An observation that had led them to end up here. Kissing behind the GR, under the setting sun, in a make-out session so steamy it put her high school days to shame. Because once Bulma had seen those luscious pliable lips she wanted to kiss him, and Bulma Briefs was a woman who always got what she wanted.

 _In a desperate attempt for air Bulma broke away, leaning her forehead against his, panting heavily. The same straight and shapely nose she had studied just a moment earlier was touching her own, and tossing all remaining caution to the wind she gave it a gentle nip._

In a move so fast she surprised not only herself but also her dark alien houseguest, she pressed her lips to his. Not in the least bit surprised when he pushed her off him, taking a step back, bewilderment was written clear all over his face. It had been fleeting, but good, oh so good, so Bulma could do little but stand there, anxiously biting her own lip and steeling herself for the stream of insults that was likely to fall from the very lips she had just kissed. The same lips she couldn't stop staring at.

 _Her second leg joined her first around his trim waist, allowing her to angle herself up between Vegeta and the outside of the Gravity Room. The new position granted him greater access to press his pelvis into her core, making Bulma wish she had worn a skirt instead of shorts, as his erection provided the most tantalizing friction._

His dark gaze had pinned her to the spot, before something in him must have snapped and he was on her like a predator. His lips found hers with crushing force, large hands entwining in her hair, cradling her head before dialing down the intensity. The predatory force he had used moments earlier had subsided and gave way for the steamy but gentle nipping, sucking and kissing she currently couldn't get enough of.

Just as Bulma was about to suggest a change to a more private location to finally taking off all these restricting clothes she heard the faint voice of her mother calling from the patio door. Vegeta jerked away so fast and so violently that Bulma almost fell, the only commodity aiding her in the process of reclaiming her balance was the backside of the Gravity Room, which was also currently shielding them from her mother's direct line of sight. The second she lost the heat of his body and the delicious softness of his lips reality seemed to set back in. She had kissed Vegeta, private, wound-too-tight Vegeta, who disliked having his personal space invaded and believed humans to be below his royal Saiyan ass.

When she lifted her eyes, having successfully regained her balance and her breathing, blue met black and she found him desperately fighting for his own breath. Good. His eyes locked on her so fiercely she could see plain as day that he was struggling with the same conflicting emotions. She had breached the wall, scratched his rough exterior, got a fleeting glimpse at the man beneath and he liked and hated it all at the same time. It was that very moment that it dawned on her that perhaps he had never let anybody this close before. There had been a need in the way he kissed her, gentle, but also passionate and desperate like a man who had starved for affection his entire life. Her next course of actions would determine if he would ever let her close enough for a repeat of what they had just done.

Maintaining eye contact with him Bulma called back to her mother, letting her know that she would be right in, before lowering her voice and instructing him to go ahead, she would fix the electrical issue and then follow suit. Vegeta's eyes shifted from her face to the still open panel and then back to her, giving a curt nod before turning on his heels and stalking off towards the house.

"I'll see you later" she threw over her shoulder with a giggle, giving him a suggestive smirk and watching with barely restrained amusement as he turned around to look at her. His face holding the same expression of embarrassment and bewilderment that he had worn the first time she had called him cute, the only difference this time - the soft blushes on both of their cheeks, giving away just how familiar they had become just now.

* * *

 **Prompt 2 will be released tomorrow. Please review.  
See you soon - thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 Prompt 2 - Heated Glances

* * *

Two days came and went. Two days during which Vegeta pointedly ignored Bulma, a fact that drove the scientist crazy. She had not expected him to suddenly shower her with affection or change his arrogant and smug behavior, she did not even expect him to be the one to come back for more, but what she did not foresee was him blatantly ignoring her.

He now ate breakfast long after her, skipping lunch or having her mother bring the food to him. Even during dinner he stayed absent, only eating when the rest of the house had long retired for the night. After the rather hot kissing session they had behind his precious gravity chamber she was prepared for him to act like nothing ever happened, Vegeta was not the emotional type, being ignored and avoided on the other hand made her blood boil. Nobody ignored her! The last person to have done that had been Yamcha whenever he had cheated on her, claiming to have been busy on top of having problems with his phone, and while this situation was certainly not the same the feeling it evoked in her it felt irritatingly similar. It was incongruous to think that such a simple thing as a kiss suddenly had her so infatuated with her dark guest, after all, she had kissed plenty of times before, it was just something about the way the Saiyan felt and tasted.

His lips had been soft, so soft in fact that it was almost a shame they had been wasted on a man -almost. His tongue, on the other hand, had been slightly more textured and coarse than that of a human, which provided a stark contrast to his lips. The tactile sensation of his tongue against hers had been addictive and she wanted so badly to experience that feeling again. Initially, she had wanted to give him time to come around, Kami knew Vegeta needed time to adjust whenever he was confronted with new things that did not involve combat. But when the sun fell and it threatened to be the third day of him ignoring her, Bulma had had enough.

The scientist had briefly considered the possibility that he was avoiding her because he had not enjoyed it, but she dismissed that thought almost as quickly as it came. He had enjoyed it. She had enjoyed it. The way his cock had rubbed against her was evidence way their tongues had danced together, the way his fingers had wound their way into her hair, they had both enjoyed it - and each other. A second option, one she had discarded quicker than the first, was that he was indeed inexperienced, and therefore uncomfortable and untried with the interactions that followed such an intimate moment. Clearly, this was outlandish given the way he had kissed her, with so much intensity and confidence it had nearly made her dizzy. Not to mention that Vegeta was a man and if his physical form was any indication to the amount of testosterone that was likely pumping through his veins then she was sure he had a healthy appetite.

So when the blue haired female knocked on his bedroom door she was determined to either get an explanation for his behavior or a repeat of two days ago. If she was being honest with herself she'd prefer the latter, her and Yamcha's break up had been a while ago, and she was desperate for some relief. So when Vegeta opened the door a few moments later, his displeasure about being disturbed clear in his face, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants Bulma did not even give him the option to send her away, side stepping him the moment there was enough space to let herself in his room.

"You have been ignoring me!"

His jaw twitched in a way the Bulma long had learned to associate with agitation, in this case, likely over her invading his private space and cornering him, but she did not care. Men all over the world were swooning over her, this one was not going to ignore her.

"I've training to do! Now get out of my quarters before I throw you out woman!"

His voice was almost a roar, for some reason he had skipped from slightly irritated to outright mad and if Bulma would have been a lesser woman she would have been scared. But she saw the way his chest heaved, the way his muscles tensed under his skin and his eyes danced with a gaze so heated she couldn't have prevented the thrill of excitement and arousal that went down her spine even if she had wanted to. Vegeta was trying to hold out, trying to stay away from her, trying to prove something - likely very absurd- to himself by avoiding her. In coming to his room she was ruining his plans. She had been classed a menace to his determination because he desired to continue what they started, and if Bulma Briefs wanted to be anything, it was desired. The Saiyan in front of her wanted to continue what they begun just as badly as she did, but something was holding him back, something she couldn't figure out.

She crossed the distance between them in three strides, eyes focused intently on his lips as she reached for his neck and pressed her mouth to his. Opening pandora's box once and for all. There was a shocked expression on his face, absolute disbelief that she would disregard his orders, not be intimidated by his booming voice and malicious threats. It, however, didn't last long, the fury was melting off his face the moment her teeth gently tugged on his lower lip, and he crashed over her like a waterfall, more intense than last time they'd done this.

When Vegeta lifted her, allowing her to wrap her legs around his firm waist once more, Bulma got her first hands-on experience of how strong the Saiyan really was. There was no effort on his part, his focus stayed entirely on their kiss, dark eyes glancing heatedly at her from under lowered lids. Again she noted that he couldn't fully relax, doesn't trust her even while they are partaking in this intimate act. This time around there was a lot more urgency and intensity in his actions, and in a rush of movement so quickly that Bulma could only describe it as a blur, they were on his bed.

Vegeta might not have been the tallest guy in their group of friends, but leaning over her like this she couldn't help but marvel at how impressive he was. His muscles almost seemed to strain under his skin, as if the gods had wrapped them too tightly. He was warm and despite his humanoid form utterly alien. The ridges of his abdomen are deep and defined, leading to a trim waist with the distinguished and thick V disappearing into his sweatpants. For a brief second her eyes strayed lower, focusing on his groin and the telltale sign of his growing arousal. Angling her head and effectively ripping her gaze from his bulging cock Vegeta deepened their kiss, his tongue demanding more than the gentle exploration of last time, and Bulma couldn't help but moan as he slowly sunk down on her, his weight pinning her to the soft mattress. It took almost no time before her hips gyrated, wanting more friction, fingers tugging at his hair, while he had found the soft spot behind her ear that drove her absolutely crazy. Having already begun the process of exploring each other two days prior it took only a short moment before their grinding hips fell into a familiar rhythm. This time neither of them came up for air, instead, they were painting softly against each other's lips, little puffs of air that were accompanied by increasing moisture in the junction between her legs. Vegeta felt good, not only his skin which she was exploring eagerly but also what was still hidden beneath the material of his pants.

By the time Bulma finally got a word out she was panting in the crook of his neck, it suddenly seemed impossibly hard to focus on words and sentences, but somehow she managed a pleading, "my shirt, off". Vegeta's reaction to her gasp was instantaneous, he leaned back, giving her room to free herself of the constricting fabric, leveling the playing field between them. Bulma shrugged out of her shirt and bra, giving Vegeta free view of her ample bosom, while taking the upright moment to appreciate his pectoral so closely.

Rough hands gingerly cupped her breast, his thumbs running over her nipples in an almost experimental fashion and Bulma couldn't help but feel a small flutter of pride when she saw the way he was staring at her. She did have a great chest!

His lips followed his hands, sucking, nipping and kissing the delicate skin while inhaling deeply in an almost animal like manner. An animal like manner that was oddly endearing, almost as if he was trying to learn more about her by smell alone. Her nipples turned a flush pink under the ministrations of his tongue and lips. The intensity had suddenly tempered down and he was back to the gentle exploratory touches he had bestowed upon her two days earlier. Giving his thick mane an impatient tug, giggling when he lifted his head just enough to level her with a heated glance that all but said: _"I'm-not-done-here"_. Who would have thought that cold and stoic Vegeta could be so taken by a woman's tits? _Her tits_. She gave another playful tug to his hair, wanting more kisses. More grinding. More him.

"They'll still be there later, it's not like you haven't touched boobs before" her voice a light chuckle that died in her throat the moment she saw his eyes. The temperature between them dropped rapidly and she shivered involuntarily. A moment of unspoken realization passed between them and suddenly it dawned on her what had been holding Vegeta back earlier. _Inexperience._

The way his eyes flickered from a gaze heated with lust to a gaze heated with anger only fortified her sudden realization. She connected the dots and he expertly recognized that his position had been compromised. His weight shifted on her petite form, no longer feeling delicious and providing friction, but heavy and dangerous. Bulma tried to back paddle, apologize, but he cut her off, voice an angry growl,

"Don't ever presume to know me bitch!"

With that he was off her and off the bed, snatching a sweater on his way out the bedroom door and leaving Bulma behind. She remained on his bed for a few more minutes, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Vegeta, brutal and cold Vegeta, was a virgin. Not to mention that her loud mouth had likely ruined what could have been a great hookup - if the heated glance he had given her was an indication. So she was left behind in her soak panties, feeling bad and incredibly horny at the same time.

* * *

 _to be continued..._

* * *

as always thank you for reading & please review


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 3 Prompt 3 - Just this once_

* * *

She was slightly tipsy when she barged into his room a week later. The wine was supposed to help her relax and take the edge of the rough few days she's had, but instead, it made her furious. In hindsight, Bulma admits that maybe two large glasses of wine on an empty stomach had probably been a very bad idea. But being the smartest woman on the planet unfortunately did not mean that sometimes she didn't make questionable choices in her private life. The wine had loosened the tension and slightly lowered her overall inhibitions, it had also gotten her furious about Vegeta's rough dismissal of her the week prior. It wasn't her fault that he was such a great kisser that the thought of him being a virgin had seemed absurd to her. She wasn't drunk by a long shot, her inhibitions had lowered just enough to allow her to forget the fear of rejection she might experience should Vegeta truly turn her away.

It was late, that became evident when she found him just having exited the bathroom, a towel still wrapped around his hips and his hair still somewhat heavy with excess moisture. Vegeta's face immediately twisted into an angry snarl when he saw just who had dared to invade his room at this unreasonable hour. And some of her courage left Bulma in the face of the realization that she did not really have a plan on what to do, or even what to say to him.

"I don't know what you think you are doing here, just get out!" his voice was an angry growl, suddenly making Bulma wonder just what he sounded like in his native tongue. His back was to her now, muscles rippling under skin the color of light caramel while he furiously dried his hair, small droplets of excess water escaping down his neck, over the broad planes of his shoulder, following down the curve of his spine and traveling past countless scars. Not a gram of fat on this body that reminded her more of the statues of ancient Greek gods than of an actual mortal. The build of his body so much more powerful than that of any human male she had ever seen before, and that's when Bulma realized she did not need a plan for this man. Unlike many human males, the man before her simply required honesty, no elaborately set up plans to feed their ego and swoon over them, just honesty because Vegeta was simple like that. Simple in a good way.

"I came to apologize", she was proud of how steady her voice sounded, and when he seized the drying of his hair she continued with new confidence, "I assumed things about you because of the kiss we shared, I should not have done that". At that he finally turned around to regard her with suspicion in his dark eyes, it was the first time Bulma had apologized to him, sincerely apologized that is, something she did not do often and she was surprised how easy it came in his presence. When he did not respond further to her words Bulma concluded he was waiting for additional information, taking a deep breath she continued,

"To be honest, looking back, it made me feel really special. It's been a while since..somebody.. has been enthusiastic about my boobs", with a flirtatious wink she added "which is a real shame, because they are great!".

Upon hearing her words Vegeta chuckled, a low sound that lightened the tense atmosphere that had been hanging between them and she summoned her courage and approached him. Small, delicate fingers carefully traced his collarbone, her eyes switching between his own and her wandering hand, which slowly trailed lower to follow the definition of his pectoral before grazing his nipple in a playful and exploratory manner. Now that she knew, there was less urgency in her actions, she wanted this to be special. As special as being the first woman that Vegeta had ever let close. Her lips found the corner of his mouth on their own accord, and while her hand trailed back up to his strong shoulder she found and held his dark gaze.

"Let me return the favor. I want to make you feel special too"

The request was spoken against his lips in a soft and earnest whisper and her heart was beating in her chest like a war drum when he carefully pressed his own lips to hers. The kiss was soft and chaste before he withdrew again. His large hand having come up and encircled the wrist of her exploring hand. The touch feather soft as if he had just now realized how slight she was in comparison to him. Dark eyes searching her own blue pools for the meaning behind her words and Bulma gave him her most reassuring smile before carefully freeing her wrist from his hold.

Gingerly aligning their hands she marveled at the difference in size, his palm much larger than her own, his fingers longer and thicker, his overall hand warmer; "You'll always be stronger, the one in charge".

They both quietly observed the obvious differences before Bulma interlaced their fingers, softly tugging on his hand to lead him to the foot of the bed prior to leaning in and kissing him again softly. "But if you let me, I want to make you feel special"

With that, she carefully pushed him down into a sitting position on the foot of the bed. Vegeta's body tensed immediately, muscles flexing under his skin, and Bulma slowly sunk to her knees in front of him to cancel out the height advantage she suddenly had over him, assuming that he likely perceived it to be threatening. The aggressive tension in his gaze from their two previous encounters had evaporated, it seemed as if suddenly there was no longer a need for Vegeta to keep the wall of false confidence around him. The small show of vulnerability and uncertainty enough to make Bulma's heart swell with a strange sense of pride to have earned this tiny amount of leeway. The towel was still wrapped around his hips and his chest was rising and falling a little more rapidly than usual, his dark gaze staying pinned on her the entire time. He was curious and intrigued, but also distrustful of this new situation in which he clearly was the inexperienced one. She knew the truth and he could not play over it with false confidence and arrogance to mask a potential shortcoming. Bulma knew that she needed to give him some degree of control otherwise he would likely shut her out again. It was a small wonder he had let her get this far. His hands had fisted in the sheets and it took gentle coaxing on her part to untangle one of them, softly kissing his palm while maintaining eye contact before brushing it past her cheek and temple into her soft hair. She hoped that the signal she was trying to send was clear to him; "You are in control".

Placing her palms on his knees she slowly stroked upward, marveling at how powerful his thighs were and how hairless his skin seemed to be, before continuing over the soft cotton of the towel. The fingers in her hair twitched and tightened incrementally as she got closer to the slowly building bulge underneath the soft fabric, and after carefully brushing her right-hand thumb over it she retreated her hands back down to his knees to give him time to adjust. His breathing was almost labored now and there was a conflicted expression in his dark eyes, which darted from her face to her hands and back again multiple times before loosening his grip on her head again. Repeating the same process a few more times with soft touches and gentle caresses she finally slipped her hands underneath the towel and ventured upward, his cock twitching in response to her exploratory touch and Vegeta's reaction was instantaneous. The hand in her hair tightened to an almost painful level, drawing her back, and him effectively further out of her reach.

Her head tilted back and her bottom lip fell open in a breathless gasp as he increased the distance between them. It seemed to be one thing to shamelessly grind one's cock into her crotch but another to have it actually touched. Especially now that the truth hung between them both and Vegeta could not hide behind a wall of false confidence and arrogance. She realized once again how badly Vegeta needed control to be himself, always assuming the worst of everyone, unable to enjoy himself and truly let go - giving him control meant valuing him. Acknowledging that he was his own free man, not a slave, and therefore free to do as he pleased.

"Please, just this once"

Her voice a breathless whisper even to her own ears, his strong brows furrowing in response to her request as if he'd rather return to grinding against her under the false protective cover of his sweatpants. From her peripheral she observed his free hand twitching in the covers again, his eyes now closed while breathing deeply through his nose. Vegeta did not loosen his grip, but slowly drew her closer again. One of her hands came up to reassuringly caress his free one, once again observing the difference in size before using her other hand to tenderly cup his manhood. A small sense of pride swelling in her chest at the realization that he had grown fully hard despite the turmoil of conflicting emotions undoubtedly taking place inside of him. Carefully peeling back the warm towel she finally got to lay eyes on her prize for the night. He laid thick and straining against his tight and rigid abdomen, and Bulma relished in the way his breath hitched as she carefully wrapped her small fingers around his shaft, and brought her other hand over to caress the inside of his thigh.

His member was as perfectly defined as every other muscle on his body. It was thick and just the right length, with a consistent girth from base to tip, his skin soft and hairless like silk. His hairlessness likely a good thing given the coarse texture of his dark mane. The color of his skin the same delicious light caramel, and she bit her lips in anticipation, suddenly really hoping that he would enjoy what she had in store for him - she surely would.

Keeping her eyes on his face Bulma deliberately leaned forward, giving the underside of his cock one elongated wet lick from base to tip relishing in the way his muscles first tensed and then relaxed again. His dark gaze had found her again, pinning her to the spot between his strong spread legs. The hand in her hair loosened slightly, and encouraged she tentatively gave his head another generous lick, her tongue briefly playing with the small slit on the very top of his manhood. Vegeta groaned low in his throat and when Bulma raised her eyes again she found that his lids had lowered ever so slightly, gaze nonetheless still piercing hers, his eyebrows drawn together tightly in a mixture of pleasure and vigilance, forcing herself to maintain eye contact she repeated the gesture and watched with fascination as the tension in his brows ceased, giving way to pleasure.

Tenderly she engulfed his entire head with her lips, sucking lightly while swirling her tongue around him, tasting the first salty drops of precum and reminding herself that this was likely his first blowjob and a small part inside of her immediately rallied to make it his best, so if anyone were to ever come after her they wouldn't even compare. Withdrawing her mouth she let her hand take over, making eye contact once again and noticed the light blush to his cheeks. His hand in her hair had also untightened again, now almost caressing instead of restricting her movements. The unforeseen realization that she had this powerful completely at her mercy, his walls having lowered enough to allow her this private act, made a rapid rush of heat and moisture pool between her own thighs, and she couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to have his cock thrusting up inside of her.

She inched closer, placing her small hands on his powerful thighs and angled herself up right to take him as deep as she dared, willing her throat to relax and her tongue to gently palpate the underside of his twitching cock. She felt rather than saw him lean back on the bed, the mattress shifting as his powerful frame came to rest on it. Vegeta groaning deeply while twisting his free hand once again in the bed sheets. His thumb now grazing her temple, fingers still tangled in her blue tresses, while trying his hardest not to buck off the bed and deeper into the moist heat of her mouth as Bulma alternated in working him deeply and then shallow, occasionally sucking on his tip with vigor making him moan helplessly.

He lasted longer than she initially had assumed. His pride and iron discipline likely holding him back, but then the fingers of his hand tightened in her hair in an almost reflexive manner, the muscles in his thighs shuddered, and he came into her mouth and down her throat with what she could only describe as breathless pant caught between a growl and a moan. His essence coated her throat, being much more than she had been prepared for it had overflowed to her hand which kept working the base of his shaft, gently rubbing against his balls - which were twitching and contracting against her palm in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Giving Vegeta a moment to recover, Bulma wiped her hands on the towel still located underneath him before giving his muscled and firm flank a tentative squeeze and coming to stand on her feet, slightly leaning over him. His face was flush, his brows relaxed, he was gorgeous and Bulma couldn't help the smile that spread over her own face.

"If _"_ _just this once"_ happens to not be enough, come and find me, big guy."

The sound escaping him sounded like an exhausted chuckle, maybe a grunt, and she threw a flirtatious wink over her shoulder before leaving his bedroom. He would be back for more, of that she was sure.

* * *

 _to be continued..._

Please read and review! As always thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4 Prompt 4 - Striptease

* * *

She was back earlier than she had expected herself. Truth be told she had spent more time getting ready for this year's Capsule Corp. Gala than she had spent time actually attending it. The party itself had been glamorous, her mother and the party planners had outdone themselves and she had been having a good time up until she had spotted Yamcha in the crowd. Surrounded by girls that clung to his lips like the smell of cheap cologne clung to his clothes. They had been broken up for quite some time and given what had transpired between her and Vegeta just 36 hours prior she was more than over him, yet his unwelcome presence and nonchalant flirting attitude angered her. If he wanted to prowl around for a cheap fling this Gala was not the place to do it!

Thoroughly annoyed Bulma threw her small purse onto her vanity once she had reached the safety of her room, she was glad she had left the crowd of people behind, fake smiles and social mingling had suddenly seemed like a burden to her. Looking at herself in the long mirror she gave a deep sigh, too bad, this dress was gorgeous and so was everything she had on underneath.

"Why did I even bother?!"

She muttered to herself under her breath, taking a last long look at herself before reaching around to find the zipper on her back.

"We finally agree on something. You could have been fixing my drones instead of running around in this hideous outfit"

His deep dark voice startled her and she gasped, turning around to find him leaning in her open balcony doors, he had already finished his training and taken a shower, his sweatpants and bare feet indicating that much. Vegetas dark gaze traveled down her body, lingering momentarily on the small cut-out areas on the sides of her dress exposing her creamy skin. A smirk was tugging on his lips and his eyes seemed playful, contradicting his rough words from just a moment ago. Bulma felt a smirk of triumph twist her lips upward.

Vegeta had come back for more. And he looked so hot, her ovaries were suddenly on the brink of exploding.

"Usually when women wear such 'hideous outfits' there is a treat hidden underneath for their male companion, but seeing as I don't have one it will just have to go unappreciated I fear"

She complained in mock sadness pouting prettily before turning around to her vanity and pretending to put her words into action. Starting with her earrings she took them off one by one, all the while hoping that Vegeta was going to take the bait. She was fairly sure he was unfamiliar with the dance of flirting and verbal foreplay, but he was also very male and the ever curious part of her was almost dying to see how such an arrogant and self-confident man would handle uncharted territory. Putting the earrings back into their designated box she suddenly felt his warm breath feathering across her shoulder, he was right behind her, the heat radiating off his shirtless body, teasing her with the promise of what was to come while not actually touching her.

But as usual, Vegeta took her by surprise, his fingers found her zipper, dark eyes making contact with her blue oceans through the mirror of her vanity, silently asking permission, before pulling down. His eyes remained locked with her as he slowly exposed her back, making her dress hang loosely on her shoulders. Then Vegeta lowered his head and his nose drew up the back of her neck and into her hair, where he inhaled deeply, whispering with a voice so smooth and dark that Bulma's panties went from dry to damp in less than a heartbeat,

"I like treats"

Who knew stoic and cold Vegeta could be so playful?! But if he wanted to play, she would show him who was coach. Bulma Briefs was a vain woman and she expertly recognized any opportunity that would allow her to make that vanity sing. Especially after she had given him the worlds greatest blowjob, and despite his unending pride he had taken her up on her offer and sought her out.

"Sit in the big cushioned chair by the window Prince Vegeta and I'll treat you" she stated in a whisper, coyly lowering her eyes and secretly hoping that his cheeks were burning as much as her own.

To her surprise Vegeta followed her instructions without a word of complaining, he simply chuckled low in his throat and strode across the room with confident steps, sinking into the comfortable chair like the royalty he was. Heart hammering in her chest Bulma turned from her vanity, the moon was bright outside and so was the city lights, they would make the perfect light source to illuminate her body for the alien man sitting with his back to said window. Turning off the harsh artificial ceiling light she turned around and gave him a mischievous smirk, she had actually never done this before and hoped that Vegeta would enjoy her little impromptu striptease.

Stepping closer to him she turned and gave him her, back swaying her hips sensually to a beat only she could hear. Gathering her courage Bulma glanced over her shoulder while she let the dress slip from her shoulder to glide down her body effortlessly and pool at her feet, revealing to Vegeta the dark blue set of lingerie she wore underneath. The Balconette-bra she had chosen lifted her ample mounds while remaining classy and tasteful, lace dancing down her sternum to hug her petite torso suggestively, before displaying her toned creamy midsection and transitioning to the garter around her waist. It was set high, allowing Vegeta a full view of the lacy string she was wearing. Her garter was delicate, with small soft details of lace, supporting her stockings by soft exquisite straps. Turning around fully she relished the heated look in his eyes and his slightly open mouth indicating that he had taken a least one very deep breath already. Seductively putting one high-heeled foot in front of the other she closed the distance between them with swaying hips, bending forward while keeping her legs straight Bulma placed her hands on the armrest of the chair, giving Vegeta her best coy smile and a good view of her ample mounds which were threatening to spill out of their confines.

"Want me to keep 'treating' you?" she whispered in a low voice. _Who was the temptress?!_

His eyes lingered on her breast before dipping down to her stocking clad slim legs that stood between his spread and powerful thighs. She was impossibly close yet no part of her was touching him. His fingers itched with the sudden need to feel her, but he was determined not to give into those urges, he was no weak man - so he clung to the armrest for all he was worth. Not trusting his dry throat and knowing that she would not continue if he did not react in some capacity he forced his eyes to return to her face and give a simple nod. Blood was rushing to his groin, causing his member to stiff in sudden hopes of what was feasible to come. A part of him hoped that she would put that quick little mouth of hers around him again, another wished for nothing more than to grab her hips and finally sink into her. The smell of her arousal was already permeating the air, making his head swim.

Upon his silent confirmation Bulma's smile only got impossibly brighter before she stepped away, the loss of her closeness hitting him square in the chest with unsuspected force, she twirled, shaking her succulent ass and giving him alluring perspectives of her petite form. She unhooked her bra, letting it slide down her shoulders and turning away with a mischievous smile just before her breast were freed and he could feast his eyes upon them again. She had not forgotten the enthusiasm with which he had buried his face in her ample chest last time. His cock was now straining against the material of his sweatpants and he desperately fought the sudden yearning to reach down and readjust himself, anything to relieve the throbbing need.

His full focus returned to Bulma when she turned around, hands on her luscious mounds, pink nipples pinched playful between her fingers. How much longer was she going to tease him? His breathing had become heavy and his eyes zeroed in on the garter holding her stockings, covering the one part he had yet to lay eyes on, as if she could read his mind Bulma stepped closer to him again, hands traveling down her own body, caressing her curves in a way he suddenly longed to do himself. She unhooked the first clasp of her garter on her right leg and then moved to the other on her left before stepping back. Vegeta was just about to protest her slight retreat when she suddenly turned around and bend over, touching her hands to her toes with a small giggle, and presenting her pale backside to him. The wispy material of her thong disappeared between the full cheeks of her milky behind and only barely covered her womanhood in the compromising position she had placed herself in.

"I have a problem with the back. Care to help?" she breathed playfully between her own legs and he could not prevent the low groan that tore from the back of his throat. The view he had was magnificent, her soft creamy ass bathed in moonlight hovered right between his legs and he was overcome with the urge to pull her into his aching groin to relieve some of the pressure. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he finally reached out taking in the small claps resting against her thighs, his fingers playfully followed the material to the soft swell of her ass, and he watched in fascination as her sensitive skin broke out into goosebumps at his touch.

Bulma had not intended to moan, but she did nonetheless when his fingers traced along the straps of her garter holding the stockings in place. His touch was surprisingly soft as he explored the back of her thighs by caressing them before finally snapping the little clips. To her surprise Vegeta took the initiative from there, sliding her stocking down one slender leg and then moving to the other, following the material upward before grabbing the seam and pulling down. His hands were impossibly large and she fought the urge to tremble when her stomach fluttered at how gentle this otherwise rough and powerful man was being with her. She straightened her back feeling the blood rush from her head to the spot between her thighs, making it throb almost painfully and effectively soaking her thong. Before she had a chance to turn around and face Vegeta her garter joined the rest of her lingerie to the floor, leaving her only in her tiny panties, and she reminded herself to act quickly, this was her striptease, she was still in control.

The view that greeted her upon turning around was one she would cherish forever. Vegeta was slightly leaning forward in the chair, his hands found her hips and the evidence of his arousal was clearly outline underneath his sweatpants. The very cock she had worshipped only hours prior now straining for more attention. Putting his head in his neck he made eye contact with her, flushed cheeks and dark dilated pupils greeted her as he slowly pulled her forward and buried his face just below her navel, the flimsy material of her thong surely completely soaked by now, he inhaled deeply before exhaling through his mouth with a deep groan. Bulma's fingers found the dark spikes of his long mane, shuddering in delight as his hot breath caressed her core, running her fingers over his scalp and relishing him shuddering in return, before pulling back, making him look up and face her again.

The view that greeted him was magnificent, her perfectly flat stomach and round breasts that lead to her face, flushed, large blue eyes twinkling with lust and mischief. His fingers curled in the thin material of the thong still covering her womanhood, his cock wet and ready with precum, he took her next words as the only confirmation he needed to finally proceed;

"Your turn, Prince Vegeta"

His grip tightened as he chuckled low in his throat, rising out of the chair and taking Bulma's slender form with him before tossing her playfully on her spacious bed.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5 Prompt 5 - Heavy Breathing

* * *

 **Warning: Very explicit from here on out. Don't read if explicit indecent smutty stuff is not your thing.**

* * *

Bulma hit the bed in front of him back first, her blue eyes glowing with mirthful excitement and as he was looming over the open V of her legs Vegeta distantly realized that he was about to partake in the one act he had always practiced abstinence in.

First, it had been because Frieza had kept him on a close leash in the years of his maturation, fearing to lose his pet to the lure of sexual pleasure or accidentally reproducing, later he had simply been too old and cut off from everyone, unable to connect, to ever truly broach this secret with anyone and safely explore. His emotions took the back seat and his cock seldom got hard unless it was in the early hours of the morning or the occasional late night in a shower after a purge.

But then Bulma had come along, and her clever tongue against his mouth and then his cock had melted his resolve, and started the desperate urge to finally experience what the female species had to offer. Suddenly enjoying their interactions and verbal spars. Usually, bodily closeness made him uncomfortable, but with this loud-mouthed earth woman all he desperately wanted to do was shed the remainder of his clothes and sink into her until his cock stopped throbbing and the pressure in his balls would finally ease.

A small delicate hand pulled him closer by his strong biceps, hips settling against her wet and scantily clad cunt and Vegeta could only groan at the promise of what was to come. As she kissed him, almost desperately needy this time around, he fumbled with his own pants, in a hurry to finally rid himself of the blasted material and take the final step into the unknown. The moment his sweats hit the ground Bulma's hand was on his cock, teasingly rubbing the head against the soaked fabric of her underwear, and not able to withstand it any longer it took him no conscious thought at all to rear up on his haunches and finally tear the only remaining fabric from her body.

Her womanhood was as delicate as she, small pink lips that glistened with moisture, her skin was soft and bare, tiny goose bumps forming as his fingers glided over her most private parts in exploration. For a short second, he wondered if he could return the favor she did him just a few hours prior when she put her pretty little mouth around his cock and sucked him dry until he felt woozy. An act he would very much like her to repeat. Nightly.

But before he could make up his mind, his fingers had found and parted her lower lips and her tantalizing smell was invading his sensitive nose. Nappa once said that for a Saiyan sex was as hard-wired as a battle, and as Vegeta felt his biology take over so quickly he became light-headed, he believed it. Heart hammering in his chest, his breathing had become heavy and his cock throbbing against Bulma's moist folds. Yes, Saiyans were most definitely bred to fuck, and if his throbbing cock was any indication they were bred to fuck a lot. So far she had let him explore but now she was pulling him back down, wrapping long shapely legs around his trim waist and Vegeta struggled with the sudden urge to grab her hips and pound into her with fervor. Bulma might have been the one with the advantage of experience but he had ingrained superior biology on his side, not to mention his pride. His hips were already perfectly aligned with her own when she grabbed the small hairs at the back of his neck and forced him to look at her;

"Go slow! You are a big guy down there, I'll need time to … adjust" a breathless whisper against his own lips.

Her eyes were glowing with determination, and Vegeta nodded despite the fact that she had just given him a direct order, unexpected lust coiling even tighter in his loins. An odd sense of pride swelling in his chest, the comment about his size oddly satisfying. Nobody had ever referred to him as big, and in comparison to most beings in the universe - or even Saiyan standards - he wasn't, but here with this blue-haired female, he was the undoubted superior.

Determined he pushed forward, straining himself to have patience and go slow, the head of his cock was met with alluring tightness and Bulma carefully had to wiggle her hips a few times before it gave way and he watched down the length of their bodies as his head disappeared inside of her wet lips. Small fingers curled tightly in his hair as he pushed forward, sliding further into the tight and warm wetness between the woman's spread legs. By the time he was fully sheathed in her trembling core his own fingers were twisted in the sheets of her bed. His muscles were straining and his mind was reeling as he experienced this new, most exquisite, feeling of his cock being buried inside wet, gripping heat. Bulma's heavy breathing was softly fanning against Vegeta's temple as he took a moment to adjust to their position, him above her, she wrapped around him in every sense of the word.

She hadn't been lying when she had told him to give her time, she was splendidly tight and his mind still reeled with the memory of her small cunt stretching around his cock just moments ago as he had penetrated her, the sounds Bulma had made throughout had been enough to nearly make him lose control right then. Now, fully inside her, she fit him like a snug glove, the softest skin he had ever felt surrounding his manhood contracting minimally with every silky move she made, it was enough to make him growl low in pleasure before finally rearing back slowly and thrusting back in.

Her breath hitched in the most delicious way and he watched in fascination as the delicate features of her face became flush and contorted in pleasure with every move of his hips. Vegeta was suddenly thankful for his earlier decision to milk his own cock in the shower - before caving nonetheless and seeking her out, wanting to feel her pouty lips around his member again - because he wanted this act to last as long as possible.

"Harder...Kami, Vegeta ha-..harder" her voice was a breathless whine, sobbed into the crock of his neck as small hands greedily clung to his sides and his own breathing became heavier in response. His hips picking up the pace on their own accord as his hands curled tighter into her sheets and his ears listened in mesmerized and helpless fashion as his balls slapped into her soft behind with every thrust.

At some point Vegeta's face had found the crock of her neck, where he could hear her pulse racing and smell her pheromones the strongest, pulling him deeper into the spiraling whirlpool of white-hot lust that was starting to build in his loins. It rushed down his spine, making his balls tighten in anticipation and his cock throb expectantly. Bulma's lips pressed against the outer shell of his ear and he could feel her moans in hot puffs against his ear, leading him to quicken his pace once again, lost in this moment where he just wanted to feel.

Sex was a lot like battle, your heart was hammering in your chest, your breathing was heavy and you were sweaty from exertion - with one major difference, there was only pleasure, no pain.

The woman's small hand slipped between their bodies and he felt rather than saw as her delicate fingers started to rub a particularly swollen part of her sex. The action seemed to arouse her even further as her back arched, pushing her body further into him and making, even more, moisture pool between them. Her arousal was smeared all over his cock, coating his balls and giving off wet and sloppy sounds every time his hips thrust into her tight heat. When it dawned on him that he was the one making her feel this good, wielding this sudden unimaginable power over this otherwise loud and independent female, he was moments away from spilling himself inside of her. And then he felt her tight walls suddenly contract and flutter around him, her mouth opened in a silent cry, and he groaned helplessly as her walls all but squeezed his orgasm from him. Each tiny flutter of her wet cunt prolonging his own release until his breathing was so heavy he feared he would lose consciousness, before finally starting to come down from the high of his orgasm. His heart slowing to the feel of the females small lips caressing his neck, and delicate fingers softly raking through his hair.

* * *

 _to be continued ...  
_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.  
Thank you for reading and all your amazing feedback so far! It makes me happy to see that all the work I've poured into this is so well received.  
Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6 Prompt 6 - Guilty Pleasure

* * *

 _ **Warning: Very explicit sexual content ahead. Read at your own discretion**_

* * *

As the high from his Orgasm started to fade he found himself too content to move. His limbs heavy and spend, lungs still burning from the exertion that had taken place just a few moments prior. So he stayed, head nestled in the crock of the female's neck, strangely content with the world despite the mess between their still joint bodies. His slowly softening manhood was still pressed inside of her, preventing the worst of the mess to drip out and join the already smeared evidence of her arousal and their completion. All pressure seemed to have melted away with his orgasm and for the first time in months, he was on the verge of peaceful slumber. His brain still working around the fact that with the simple thrusting moves of his hips he could make this independent female go from hurling insults at him, to clinging to him while begging for more. A tantalizing concept, it only had one downside, he had been as much at her mercy as she had been at his, so swept up in lust that he would have done anything to spill himself inside that tight cunt of hers.

And then Bulma's clever fingers found their way into his hair, tiny nails scraping along his scalp as she dragged her hand through his dark, damp, hair, effectively pulling him out of his own thoughts. He groaned in pleasure, pressing his pelvis & his now flaccid member- still inside her - deeper into her. Curling his body over and around hers, trying to combat his suddenly rising pride that reprimanded him about being weak and giving into such carnal pleasures. Not to mention so openly showing his cards to her. The nails of her free hand had found his tail scare, lightly rubbing, scratching and massaging the spot that marked him as a Saiyan more deeply than any other physical feature ever could. The unexpected pleasure it brought him traveled up and down his spine like white hot lightning, making his cock twitch, electing a groan so deep and guttural he felt Bulma's breath hitch in response. His fingers curled in her soft locks, his breathing accelerated with the rhythm of her fingers on his scar and he lifted his head to rub his face against her soft cheek, shuddering and groaning, hips now bucking on their own accord. It was a stupendous feeling of pleasure, not quite as staggering as being buried inside her while rutting against her, but it was damn close and his chest rumbled in bliss on its own accord.

Before coming to his senses about what he was doing, how much power he was giving her, and trying to pull away frantically. Only Bulma must have felt his stiffening muscles, and anticipating his next move she had locked her legs at her ankles around his hips and over his back, effectively trapping him and preventing him from pulling away. Her small hands found his face, fingers disappearing in his upswept hair while her thumbs stroked his temples in soothing small circles, she was forcing him to look at her. The struggle for dominance mix with the intense pleasure was like going to battle with a worthy opponent, one that was a smart as he was and didn't mind playing a little dirty.

"It's okay Vegeta" she cooed in his ear, voice a honey covered whisper "It feels good right?"

He nodded mechanically, of course, it felt good! The spot where his tail used to be was especially sensitive, millions of nerve endings had once allowed him full control over his tail, which had been as much a weakness, for lesser Saiyans, as it had been a spot of pleasure, for all Saiyans. Bulma's clever and tender fingers around that area made him want to all but whimper in senseless enjoyment. It made his cock twitch and harden as white-hot lightning was traveling up and down his spine, his balls drawing up tight with the promise of what was to come - hopefully, what was between her legs, or maybe her mouth. By the gods of Vegetasei, he would willingly sacrifice a whole day of training if it would lead to her sucking him into her mouth again, working his cock while her clever fingers stroked the spot of his former tail again. It would be divine, and Vegeta had to fight the sudden urge to roughly grab her hair and just jank her down to his crotch so she could get to work again. Then again, giving anyone this much power over him did not sit right, and while every fiber of his being begged him to acquiesce and enjoy the females ministrations just a few minutes longer, his pride was roaring at him to leave. Maybe he had not given Bulma and her insight into his mind enough credit up onto this point because she pulled him closer by his neck, mischief dancing in her bright eyes as if she was about to let him in on a dirty secret, and his stomach twisted in sudden anticipation.

"I have a sweet spot too".

Small fingers wrapped around his solid wrist as she guided his hand in between their bodies, placing thick fingers on a small fleshy bud at the apex of her sex. She hadn't been lying, her breath hitched almost immediately as she showed him how to move his hand before withdrawing hers. The pressure around the area where his tail used to be returned, her other hand sneaking in his hair as she drew him closer, softly mewling in pleasure with each rotation of his fingers. It didn't take long before his cock was throbbing for release once again, and Bulma's hips had tilted, gyrating against his hand and shaft with needy whimpers.

Their rhythm this time was much slower, allowing Vegeta to keep his hand in position between their joined bodies, the slow tempo stood in stark contrast to their even more intense pleasure. The woman appeared to be on the verge of tears, wailing mindlessly with each thrust of his trim hips that was accompanied by the rotation of his hand on her little bud of pleasure. He himself was straining as well, sweat pooling down the curve of his spine, making his skin slick as delicate fingers worked the sensitive scar above his buttock with expert care. The feeling was so superb that he suddenly longed for his tail so he would be able to wrap it around her slender wrists and guide her, or maybe encircle her thigh to spread her legs wider for him.

Bulma interrupted his train of thought when she sobbed his name loudly, her free hand gripping his side with surprising strength as her hips bucked against him and she came on his cock, his hand, all over him. Vegeta had thought that emptying inside her the first time had been fantastic, this time around her orgasm was only heightened by her continuous massaging of his most sensitive spot, voice sounding hoarse to his own ears as he moaned shamelessly in tandem with his bucking hips. His seed leaking out and smearing between them with every spasm of his hips, long before he was done emptying himself inside the blue-haired temptress.

When he came down from his ethereal post-orgasm daze, Vegeta rolled off the woman, overall sticky and sweaty but somehow deeply content. If he had known that pushing his dick into a female could give him a temporary moment of contentment he would have started fucking much sooner. Seeking bliss in blue-balled desperation like Nappa and Raditz had done whenever they could. Sliding his eyes over to the female still breathing heavy beside him, he considered that maybe things wouldn't have been as prodigious as they had been moments ago with Bulma. Despite his reprimanding pride he had enjoyed their built-up to this point, their games, their verbal spats, their battle of wills and wits. Allowing someone this much control over his body felt unsettling and wrong, but he couldn't deny the fact that a small part of him was already hoping to do it again.

After catching her breath the woman rolled onto her side, observing the mess they had made together before redirecting her attention onto him, impossibly bright blue eyes dancing with liveliness. She giggled as she asked,

"Guess we know what your guilty pleasure is big guy"

At that he could only raise an eyebrow, "Guilty pleasure", he echoed the words back to her. They felt foreign as they rolled off his tongue, and he silently wondered how exactly guilt and pleasure related together to what they had just done in the privacy of her bedroom.

"You know, something that you shouldn't like, but like anyway"

His gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips, before continuing to the messy sheets and then his manhood. She was right, he really shouldn't like spending time with her like this, being this close to her, sharing anything with her at all - be it his body or his pleasure. But just thinking about sinking himself into her tight little cunt again made his blood rush - oh yes he liked that very much, even if he shouldn't. Vegeta looked at her face again, watching as white pearly teeth chewed her bottom lip, waiting for his response. Without giving his pride a chance to stop him, he reached out for her, large thick fingers threading through her silky hair as he pulled her down towards his cock, pushing her hand under his body and towards his lower back. He was the Prince of all Saiyans if anyone deserved a guilty pleasure or two it was him - and getting his cock sucked dry while getting his tail stub massaged was about to be added to the list.

"Woman, who said I only had one?"

* * *

 _to be continued..._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Day 7 Prompt 7 - After Glow_

* * *

 ** _Explicit Oral Sex ahead. Read at you own discretion._**

* * *

The warm water of the bath felt divine, washing away the sweat of the last few hours. It was perhaps the most unusual bath she had ever taken, and maybe also the most needed bath. Bulma sighed deeply as she sank further into the hot water that surrounded her, white foam smelling of vanilla and coconut enveloping her exhausted form. It was 3.45 in the morning, hence the unusual bath, and to her great pleasure - and growing exhaustion - Vegeta had basically screwed her through the mattress. Saiyan stamina knowing no bounds she had quickly learned that the temperamental prince was as relentless at sex as he was on the battlefield. His unrivaled ability to read his opponents combined with his endurance and being a quick learner easily made up for his lack of experience. After finding out that the mess he had made between her legs had not been a bad case of blue balls, but rather a seemingly standard load for a Saiyan male she secretly prayed that her birth control would be up for the excess flood of fluids he had emptied in her most private parts after every round. She hadn't planned to have such unprotected sex with him - he was an alien after all - not even Yamcha had gotten the privilege of sliding his bare cock into her. Especially after she had started to suspect him to be cheating on her. But with Vegeta, once he had loomed above her and his thick length had nudged her lips in combination with the look of awe on his face, all rational thought had gone out the window. She had been dying to feel his bare length, to experience all of him in all his glory.

When she returned to her bedroom, clean and moisturized, with her hair in a loose damp bun Vegeta was dozing in her sheets. The sun wouldn't rise for another hour or so and despite being fully awake she couldn't tear her eyes of him to go to the lab. His face was relaxed and his thick defined brows framed his face nicely, a stark contrast to the usual frown he wore. Bulma knew that she was likely pushing her luck - and his temper - by sliding back into bed with him. He was still naked, laying on his stomach and she observed his large tan hands that were curled in the immaculately white sheets. The very hands that had glided over her skin like they had been lovers, she feared she might have become addicted to the touch. It has been a while since someone had truly worshipped her body, been appreciative of simple bodily closeness and relished it when she came undone. Vegeta had done exactly that, and once she had introduced him to her clit he had exploited her nub of pleasure for all she was worth.

He liked oral sex too, well loved it when she performed it on him. Loved to tangle his sizable hands alternative in her hair or the sheets, and she loved the way his abdominal muscles tensed, his head fell into his neck exposing his strong jaw while moaning his appreciation. That was another thing about him, Vegeta was shameless about communicating what he liked in the bedroom; getting his dick sucked, deepthroating was definitely his favorite, straddling her from behind while she lay flat on her stomach and hitting that special spot till she sobbed in mindless pleasure, her legs around his hips, the way her face flushed when he rubbed her clit just like she had shown him, staying inside her after he was done and building up with nipping, kissing and rubbing until he was hard again. Once he liked something she'd know what he liked and he was open to trying everything she had suggested so far. It was as if he was trying to make up for over 30 years without gentle, intimate touching within the course of a single night.

He shifted in his sleep and she was worried that she had awoken him when a thick arm came up changing their angles till he was buried face first in her chest. A deep inhale told her that he had likely been awake for a while. A rough and textured tongue darted forward playing almost lazily with the side of her boob and his coarse voice mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like he was approving of her smell. She would need to buy that bath-bomb again! After a few moments of leisurely lapping at her chest, he lifted himself over her, dark eyes staring down at her and Bulma feared she would lose himself in their intensity when he dipped his head and sniffed her throat. Inhaling deeply through his nose before giving a short soft puff of exhaled air through his mouth. The general act reminded Bulma of a dog familiarizing himself with a new environment or smell. Her attempts to extract his sniffing and wandering nose from her neck was met with two strong hands encircling her wrists and pinning them to the bed. His dark eyes were glowing with pleasure as he shook his head at her antics with a mock reprimand.

"No". His voice was firm and his face turned stoic again before his head dipped back down to the soft spot behind her ear. Vegeta also liked being in control, something Bulma found to be an odd turn-on. While Yamcha had been stronger than her if she truly tried she had been able to give him some trouble, not Vegeta. He was total dominance. And she felt safe. For some unexplainable crazy reason, she felt safe at the absolute mercy of this killer that could not only end her but destroy this entire planet.

The way he was dragging his nose and lips down her sternum told her he wasn't going to do anything both of them did not enjoy. Sharp white teeth lazily playing with her nipple before his textured tongue returned to lap at the pink buds. He spent some time with her breast before venturing down further, relentlessly exploring her solely by smell and means of his mouth, and Bulma was getting incredibly wet just hoping that he would keep going down. The one place on her body where he hadn't put his mouth yet. The junction between her legs was still sore, but already throbbing in anticipation.

His tongue dipped into her belly button but before she could laugh he had moved his head and his teeth were gently dragging over her ribs. The change in sensation made her squirm and large hands grabbed her hips pinning her to the bed with surprising vigor. She wasn't going anywhere on his watch.

When his lips finally descended below the line were her panties usually sat Bulma couldn't help but moan. Anticipating making her toes curl in the sheets, her hands going for his solid wrists holding her hips in place. His mouth was slightly parted when his lips finally, oh so slowly, dragged over her outer labia followed by an inhale so deep Bulma was infinitely thankful for the bath & thorough washing down there.

The smell that invaded his nose was pleasant. The faint smell of the soap she had used mingled pleasantly with the smell of her own arousal. If he really focused he could even smell a vague mingle of his own scent there. Not surprising considering he had spilled himself inside her numerous times in the past few hours. Hours during which his curiosity had mounted, the woman had been most generous with her oral attentions, pleasing him eagerly, and now he wanted - no needed - to know if she tasted as tantalizing as she smelled. Whatever cleaning ritual she had performed in the bathroom left her whole body smelling delightful, feminine and clean, and being the monster he was he longed to cover it again with the pungent aroma of her arousal and his own body.

The first lick along her little pink pussy was experimental, his tongue pressed flatly against her, parting her outer lips and getting his first taste of Bulma's most private parts. He was met with moisture, she was already wet promoting another thorough lick that made her breath hitch and pride swell in his chest. Pulling her closer to him to get a better angle he watched as her pale skin turned a flush pink color under the administrations of his tongue. The thought alone that he had the power to make this independent and stubborn woman react like this made his cock twitch against its position on the mattress. It didn't take long to figure out what drove the little female crazy, a few tries and close observation of her reactions helped him narrow down what was most pleasurable for her - something usually also accompanied by an increase in moisture. When he focused his efforts on her clit her legs would tremble, clutching his head between her thighs in an almost desperate manner, moaning shamelessly while her back arched off the bed and he needed to reinforce his hold on her small frame. Her body was shaking whenever he licked that special spot and she would squirm whenever he sucked on her clit with vigor. The little fleshy nub his favorite spot to make this mouthy woman surrender to him with breathless moans and begging sobs. By the time he had followed her whimpered instruction to use his fingers she was pulling on his hair with surprising force, trying to will him to finally come up and fuck her, his efforts only got more firm and aggressive. He wasn't done. She had made him surrender to her like this, he would be damned if he couldn't do the same to her.

Vegeta set a rhythm, his finger would work insider her, repeatedly curling against the special textured spot inside her, while his tongue and lips would work her clit for a while before giving one good flat lick along her little pussy and resuming his attentions to her clit. With a firm tempo and pattern in place, it didn't take long before the woman's hips started to buck in his tight grip, her moans became desperate and needy before she curled her fingers in his hair and shattered around him. Her small walls fluttered around his fingers and her moisture smeared all over his chin, spurring him on till she stumbled from her orgasm into small aftershocks and finally into oversensitivity.

When he lifted himself up and over her, face flush, eyes glazed and breathing erratic Vegeta wondered if the afterglow she experienced was as incredible as his own whenever she sucked him off.

Delicate hands tucked on his arm, beckoning him to lay down and bury his face in her chest once again. Maybe her afterglow was infectious because he found himself lowering onto her without a second thought, small hands massaging his scalp and long shapely legs wrapping around his trim waist as the female beneath him hummed in content.

As the first rays of sunshine tinted the pitch black sky a deep blue fading into golden hues near the horizon sleep tucked at his conscious mind, and the last thing Vegeta promised himself was that he would leave to train as soon as he awoke. He wouldn't leave the Gravity Room till he had attained Super Saiyan. Otherwise he feared he would be dragging the female back into her bed every night, forgoing sleep and training for the sake of this addicting splendor of orgasms and afterglow.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
Two Bonus prompts have been released by The Prince and The Heiress community that is hosting the Vegebul Smutfest - I am currently working on them and hope to have them posted here within the next two weeks.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading these prompts as much as I have enjoyed writing them!**

 **Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonus Prompt 8 - Soft Caress

* * *

The sun had not yet peaked over the horizon, leaving the world in the glorious pre-dawn show of red and golden hues dancing along the horizon. A spectacle he had not learned to enjoy till his prolonged stay on earth, during sleepless nights that turned into exhausted mornings he found himself learning to appreciate the phenomenon of sunrise. Vegetas spot on the spacious bed perhaps not the most ideal place he had ever occupied to observe the rising of the yellow dwarf. During his time among the stars, he had witnessed many suns rising and falling over their respective planets like giant shepherds, waking the inhabitants of a world or shooing them to rest. The small round window of his pod had granted him a coincidental first class seat more often than he cared to remember but never had he appreciated the dawn of light as much as he did now. Vegeta stubbornly told himself that his sudden fondness for this show of nature had absolutely nothing to do with the small fingers that traced over his back in almost absent-minded fashion.

The movements held no pattern, seemingly following no rules, just as the woman who drew them. Ignoring his requests for solitude and sliding into bed with him late at night under the false belief that he did not notice. She was a fool. He was a shadow that thrived in the night, he always detected the subtle movements of the mattress that were the telltale signs of her small frame sliding under the covers with him. Curious to see what her motives were he did not move, allowing her the illusion of stealth and the upper hand. She never touched him, often managing to leave just a few hours later well before his time to rise and begin a new day of training.

But today she broke her own rules. She touched him. A soft caress that traveled over the expanse of his back, leaving a scorching trail in its wake that burned like the sun that threatened to spill over the horizon. The first soft touches between them in a few weeks, his self-imposed extended exile in the Gravity Chamber had ended - his quest for ascension had not. Surprisingly Bulma's exploration of his back with a single digit pleasantly numbed his self-hatred over his continuing failure. The touch feather soft as if she herself was unsure and unfamiliar with his anatomy as if she had not withered beneath him in pleasure just weeks earlier.

Being the frustrated and selfish bastard that he was, Vegeta found himself wanting more. More pressure behind the soft caress. More than one of her small fingers exploring his back. More caresses that made his nerves flare and tingle in a fashion that drowned out all the misery of the world around him. The world within him.

Forcing himself to remain still and breathe evenly, allowing the deception of him to be asleep to continue in her mind. He watched the sun rise over the horizon. Watched as the bright star inched its way across the sky and mentally preparing himself with every gained inch that the female was about to pull away any minute. Pull away and slip out of bed, continuing this charade of distance and pretend, as if they were both unaffected by the things that had transpired weeks earlier. Like the both did not want more.

He must have been lost in his own mind because when the female's hand made sudden contact with his abdominals just below his navel she caught him by surprise, and he flinched involuntarily. Just like that, the illusion was broken and for the glimpse of a second, his mouth went dry with the sudden worry that she would pull away. He had come to her for more once. His pride would not allow him to repeat the act a second time. It needed to be her.

Time seemed to have frozen in place for an unending burning moment, before the soft caresses resumed and she drew herself closer. The woman's voice was thick with sleep, muffled by his own marred back, as she mumbled a sheepish hello. The timid sound of her voice lost on Vegeta as the sun had finally peaked enough to bath both of them in a soft golden hue, only underlined by her smiling mouth pressed against his broad back.

When she carefully pulled on his shoulder, beckoning him to lay on his back, he allowed the movement while being careful to avert his eyes. The raging Ozaru inside him had calmed down upon the start of her administrations and he could feel shame burn and mingled with a desperate desire for her to continue. Bulma's tactic changed. Instead of a single finger, a flat palm now glided over the expanse of his chest. Small circles and soft caresses that seemed to sweep aside the burning shame of his failures to ascend, his failures to avenge his people, and his failure to not want more of her. Her soft touches and gentle stroking all but dragging him out of the darkness he had been submerged in his entire life. The darkness he still emerged himself into.

When small soft lips found the crook of his neck he lost the last amount of discipline that had allowed him to ignore the female thus far, pretending that her feathery stroking left him unaffected. His eyes snapped open and a traitorous arm came up to stroke up her back in a fluid motion before finding her hair, and pulling her mouth closer to his own. Their tongues dancing in lazy sleep like haze with another, intensifying in their urgency with each inch the sun gained towards the now bluish sky.

Bulma's long legs had come up to straddle his own waist, her oversized nightshirt riding up as she bent forward for more kisses, allowing her warm center to press against his naked stomach. The sudden surge of desire that followed this tactical sensation almost made him dizzy, urging him to take the reins from her and take over. But soft wandering fingers pressed against his sternum and stopped him.

As the gleaming light bathed both of them in the brightest of golds Vegeta surrendered to the soft caresses of the blue-haired temptress sitting atop of him. Stumbling with her over the edge and into the abyss of the gentle rising and falling of her hips over his.

* * *

 **Working on Prompt 9. The final prompt for this smutfest.**

 **I am sorry if this did not contain a lot of explicit smut - I needed a breather.  
Next chapter should be more explicit again, if you guys like that?  
Thank you for reading and please consider leaving a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonus Prompt - 9 - Hair Pulling**

* * *

She wasn't so sure what they were. Perhaps friends with benefits, yet Vegeta did not strike her to be the kind to be accepting of such a description. It was unspoken, but what they had was exclusive, yet without expectations. Bulma had long since picked up on his expert sense of smell, he seemed to relish scenting her before or after an especially intense session between the two of them. The first time she had wondered what he would do if he picked up the smell of another man on her- not that she was that kind of girl - what he would do to her, she had regretted it immediately. She shuddered involuntarily. He'd likely never forgive her for such a betrayal. Vegeta had given her his trust. Well part of his very limited amount of trust. Not only when he dared to be open about his inexperience but every time after when he shared his body with her and brought her more pleasure than she had previously thought possible.

Never would she betray this special gift. But now, standing here in front of her full-length mirror she wondered how far exactly the reaches of their unconventional relationship went. Did she have to tell him that she was going out to meet with friends? That said friends would bring other guy friends? Did he have a say in her outfit? Was it too revealing given that she sort of had a .. steady bed partner?

Bulma huffed in frustration as she threw the outfit onto her bed and raked her hands through her still unstyled hair. It was marvelous and frustrating at the same time! She loved what had developed between them over the duration of the past few months. The tenderness with which he would caress her body, the brute strength he could exhibit when he grabbed her by the hips and positioned her just where he wanted, before pounding her into the mattress. But she was deeply irked by the fact that there were no rules for outside the bedroom. So when moments like this one arose she was never sure what to do. Did Saiyans have a concept of dating? Was Vegeta familiar with this concept? Should she ask about it or would that bother him? What was between them was delicate, and Bulma feared to ruin the small blossoming connection with her loud mouth. Kami knew she had almost done that before.

Annoyed with herself and her now too familiar houseguest Bulma snatched the dress back up from her bed and marched into her large bathroom. Kami damn them all, she was going to do as she pleased till Vegeta told her otherwise. No use playing the guessing game, he was a grown man with a mouth, he could speak up if something didn't sit right with him.

Two hours later she emerged from her bathroom, primed and styled to perfection wearing the outfit in question with confidence. The dress licked the tops of her knees and gave alluring glimpses of her back where the material crisscrossed over her milky skin. Giving herself a confident wink through the mirror Bulma strutted down the stairs and out of the compound. She was getting older, the times during which it was appropriate to flaunt what you got where getting few and far between, and she was going to enjoy this evening dammit. When she crossed the grass to the garage where her favorite hoover jet was parked she couldn't help but glance at the GR. The silent humming indicating its use, through the round windows she could see her bots zipping through the air wreaking havoc. For a split second she could have sworn she saw Vegeta, could have sworn they made eye contact. But Bulma dismissed that thought quickly, he was busy and she was late for catching up with her friends.

It was already dark and many hours later when Bulma found herself returning to Capsule Corp., her heels dangling from her hand as she gave her tortured feet a break, making her way barefoot across the concrete ground to the front door. The night air was pleasant and it wasn't till she had made her way halfway across the driveway that Bulma noticed how eerily silent the night seemed to be. It wasn't just the lack of traffic noises but also the complete lack of sounds usually emitted by nocturnal animals and critters, that suddenly made the hair on her neck stand on end. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Before Bulma even had time to fully slow her steps something, no someone had grabbed her by the hair, effectively pulling on it and exposing her throat before crowding her against the wall of the building. Her heels lay lonely and abandoned in the middle of the driveway. The palms of her hand made contact with the exterior of Capsule Corp. first before a deep inhale and the sensation of a nose drawing up her neck told her who her attacker was.

Vegeta. Prince of darkness indeed.

Heat radiated off his body in smoldering waves, pressing her harder against the outside of the building and effectively trapping her. The scenting was different this time around. This time there was no playful nipping and growling, it was all business and the grip of his hand in her hair was restricting not arousing.

He was jealous and making sure she hadn't touched or given herself to another male.

The very thought reached her brain slowly and distantly - Vegeta was jealous. She had not been imagining things when she had left earlier and thought he had seen her and this outfit. The adrenaline still pumping through her veins made it hard to think clearly. It took a few more heartbeats before she even became aware of her labor breathing.

"I went to meet friends" Bulma panted as he tilted her head more forcefully, his nose now traveling over her exposed shoulder towards the middle of her back. The realization that Vegeta had no concept of what friends and meeting them entailed she added carefully;

"It's just you Vegeta. No one else. Just you."

She prayed to Kami that addressing his apparent jealousy so openly would not cause a backlash, she wasn't even sure if he was fully aware that was how earth costumes perceived his actions. It took a frantic heartbeat before the hand in her hair loosened, no longer pulling but caressing. Vegeta grunted as if to affirm her statement and a second later he tilted her head to give himself better access to her neck, softly sucking on her skin. A small apologetic gesture for his rough handling.

Good thing it was still dark out, the neighbors would have gotten a full show of the two of them crowded against the outside of the compound. The Saiyan was now back to nipping and kissing her exposed skin, while his free hand lifted the hem of her dress. His hand and fingers finding her weak spot which such precision and accuracy that Bulma silently prayed to the heavens for this man to stay on earth after the androids. No other male would ever compare to him.

It took only a few minutes before she mewled and begged for more without any restraints of shame, her hips grinding against his hand in wanton need for more. More pressure, more speed, more contact. Getting her panties soaked after a rough, jealousy-fueled scenting session outside was apparently as far as Vegetas exhibitionism went; because the next thing she knew the world tilted and blurred before she was on her back, pinned to the bed by a man that was eviler than the devil and twice as handsome. His dark eyes all but glowed and Bulma had the feeling she was about to be taught a lesson about the consequences of making this man jealous.

Her underwear was a ripped piece of flimsy lace on her bedroom floor as soon as he had pushed her dress up to her hips. He was back to manhandling her - in a way that was surprisingly arousing. Large thick fingers circled her clit once before traveling lower, to her already embarrassingly wet center, and sinking in. The rhythm he set was instantaneous, ring- and middle finger curled against that special spot inside of her while he leaned forward, balancing himself over her with one arm. The changed angle allowing his palm to rub against her clit in tandem with his two fingers already working their magic inside her. Bulma's breath caught and she tried to squirm, the sensation of pleasure so overwhelming. Leave it to Vegeta to connect the dots of simultaneous g-spot and clitoral stimulation to use as a weapon - and reduce her to an ultimate mewling, quivering mess.

As she continued to squirm in mindless rapture his knees came up, forcing her own higher and effectively trapping her behind in his lap, ending all her squirming and moving. The pressure building in her lower abdomen was unbearable and Bulma feared for moments that she would pass out. Her arms and hands clawed at everything within reach, her pillows, and sheets, Vegeta's outstretched arm supporting his weight, and finally her own hair. His dark eyes pinning her to the spot with terrifying intensity. She found herself moaning his name over and over together with the promise that it was just him, a statement that was accompanied by an especially through curling of his fingers against her textured and swollen inside. When the pressure inside her finally broke her mindless mewling and babbling seized, her muscles spasmed almost painfully before she floated in a world of pleasure in which only feeling existed.

Bulma felt sweaty, and hot, exhausted to the bone, weightless, and...wet?! Opening her eyes and peering down the length of her body she found Vegeta already examining the wetness between her spread legs and on his hand.

Did she just...?! _Holy shit!_

It wasn't much, but enough to make her breath catch in realization of what had just happened. Vegeta murmured something in a guttural and deep language she had never heard before, before re-directing his eyes to her face. The smirk on his face was so smug and filled with knowing pride and satisfaction that Bulma wanted to groan and sink into the sheets to hide forever. But before she could even cover her eyes, a strong hand gripped her by the hip and flipped her over. Her cheek found the mattress the same moment Vegeta's weight forced her deeper into it. His clothes followed her panties on the floor with Saiyan speed. His legs straddling her behind, before folding over her, his hand finding her hair once again and pulling her by it to face the balcony doors. It took Bulma a second to figure out why he was directing her gaze in such a way, but then she saw it. Aided by the dim light of the street lamps she could see their reflection in the glass of the window. No sooner as recognition flittered over her features he entered her, keeping the grasp of his hand in her hair before making eye contact with Bulma through the reflection and starting to thrust into her with vigor.

His lips were so close to her ear she could feel every puff of air as he exhaled, groaned in pleasure and grunted with the effort to hold back to prolong the experience. By the time he had spilled himself inside of her Bulma had come again and was boneless putty in his hands. Not even bothering to clean herself when Vegeta lifted himself off her, instead succumbing to sleepy exhaustion.

Bulma awoke the next morning when the mattress shifted and tipped, a telltale sign that Vegeta had awoken and was now sitting at the edge of the bed while getting dressed. Stumbling to the bathroom she discarded her dress and bra on the floor and came face to face with the evidence of what last night's excursion of pleasure had done to her makeup.

She was in the process of brushing her teeth to rid herself of her surly terrible morning breath when Vegeta walked in. He was dressed in last night's sweatpants and shirt, giving her naked form an open once over before stepping closer and burying his nose in her hair. The action caught Bulma off guard and she stared at him through the mirror as he inhaled deeply with closed eyes. Not a second later his hand found her backside, squeezing in an almost possessive manner as his dark eyes snapped open with so much intensity that she gasped.

His voice a low purring rumble as he playfully chuckled into her ear, "Be good today." Before disappearing through the door of her bathroom.

The toothbrush dangled from the corner of her mouth while Bulma stared at the door through which the Saiyan had just vanished. _What had just happened?_! Were his actions last night supposed to be a form of punishment for strutting around in a revealing outfit and being ogled by strange men at a club? If so, she couldn't wait to be bad again.

* * *

 **It's finally complete.**  
 **If you enjoyed it please consider leaving a comment. Your feedback always makes my day!**


End file.
